Rina Matsumoto
"How do you feel Rina?" "I don't." -Rina 'First Name' Rina 'Last Name' Matsumoto 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' Rin 'Age' 19 years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood type' O''' '''Behaviour/Personality She is a very calm and quiet person. She rarley smiles, she always seems to have no emotion and refuses to put up with anyone's shit, when she is messed with she doesn't rage she finds a way to turn it right back around. Rina usually has a creepy aura around her along with her creepy doll like look, although she still gives off an innocent look she is no where near innocent. She doesn't know how to use emotions correctly, therfore she doesn't use them. She doesn't talk much but when she does it isn't much. 'What district do you live in?' D1 'Relationship' "Men are animals. No thank you." -Rina 'Occupation' Katana fighting teacher. 'Fighting Style' Brazilian Jujitsu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, & Taekwondo Perks *'Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Stamina': Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Weapon of Choice' Twin Katanas. Allies/Enemies She feels enemies are a waste of time. 'Background' Her parents gave her up for adoption when she was born because she was an accident. She grew up in an all girls orphanage, nobody liked her or talked to her. She had a very uncomforting aura so no one wanted to be around her. Her roomate was a young girl who always tried to be her friend and talked to her but Rina refused, she didn't want to get too attactched and become friendly as everyone she ever loved has left her. She couldn't handle that. Soon enough the only chance she had at making a new friend had left to be adopted. Somehow she still missed the girl because there was at least someone to awknowlege her. Ever since then they didn't give her a roomate. She was alone. She spent most of her days in her room learning new fighting moves, she picked up books on how to fight and defend herself. She was always interested in learning how to fight so no one would mess with her. Soon as she got older they sent her to an all girls highschool, again nobody liked her, but she could care less. There was an all boys school next door, she was indeed a very beautiful girl, all the boys drooled over her and the girls hated her so much but everyone was too scared to talk to her as she was always pushing everyone away. There were rumors saying she killed a man and that she was secretly in the mafia. Of course she ignored the rumors, they even made her laugh a little, she could careless what anyone thinks of her. One night coming home from school she noticed a strange man sitting in a dark alley way. He whispered some nonsense staring at her, Rina not being scared she kept walking, soon enough she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder blade, she quickly turned around to see the man holding a katana staring down at her, he whispered to her "You.. are.. born to kill..and.." She quickly grabbed her shoulder blade in shock looking around for a weapon, she felt blood drip down her back. Quickly she turned to look back at the man but he was gone. All she heard was distant laughing. Terriffied she ran back to the orphanage, cleaning herself up she noticed the mark on her back as it healed quickly. It was a scar of an "X" the size of a golfball. She was stuck with that image for the rest of her life. "You are born to kill and.. and what?" She repeated in her head. What does that mean? She was only born to kill people? She lived there until she was 18, nobody wanted her. Who would? She was not someone to be happy with or around. Finally she was only enough to be on her own, so she got a job cleaning up a Dojo for women and got an apartment. She taught herself how to fight in the dojo when everyone left, she watched fighting movies. She based her life on learning how to fight and defend, she pushed herself so hard that somedays she would almost pass out on the way home. She had a whole case full of katanas in her home, some just for show but her favorite two were her twin katanas. She cleaned them almost everyday and took very special care of them. As she became older she never really encountered men, sure they might stare at her and try to talk to her but she didn't know how to talk to them so she blantly ignored them. After all she never had time to care about men. She was very oblivious to other peoples feelings. Did she care? No. She doesn't know how to "care". 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Rina Lost her Sanity. (Anti-Rina) Her Solo (Ark 14 Episode 8: Rules are made to be broken.. like buildings! .. or people. ) 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 06:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC